


Sunset

by anemptymargin



Category: Lost
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunset on the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Season 1 continuity . First time playing in this fandom. Haven’t drabbled in a while.

“How you holding up?” Charlie smiled, tossing himself down on the sand beside his friend. “It’s been a hell of week, getting everything moved over to the caves and all that.”

“Been a hell of a life.” Hurley shook his head, staring out at the ocean. “Just rolling with it, man.”

“Yeah?” He laughed, “Don’t know how you do it; I’m losing it out here.”

“Mind over matter, dude.”

“Hmm?” Charlie raised an eyebrow, watching him dig a stick into an increasingly wet hole in the sand.

Hurley shrugged; “I don’t mind, it don’t matter.”

He nodded; “Brilliant sunset though.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fictional parody in no way intended to infringe upon the rights of any individual or corporate entity. Any and all characters or celebrity personae belong to their rightful owners. Absolutely no money has or will be gained from this work. Please do not publicly link, repost or redistribute without letting me know first.


End file.
